Out side the walls
by animechesirecat7
Summary: Eren has been put under the watch of the Recon Corp. His dreams come true. What if on a mission for supplies outside the wall, he meets up with an old friend? ErenxMikasa, Arminxoc, LevixHanji
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my come back story. I actually wrote this when I should have done work. But when inspiration hits, you just have to write what you have. My writing rough. Oh and I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin. Sorry for grammer and spelling errors. I just had to share.

ENJOY EVERYONE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Begins Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#Erens pov#

_They finally trust me enough to take me with them. _I walked around my bunk, waiting for Mikasa and Armin. They probably won't take it so well, but they won't stop me. And it's only for a few weeks. Armin walked through the door holding some text books. "You look, excited?"

I stopped my pacing and hopped on my bunk. "They're letting me go over the wall. Tomorrow."

Armin smiled "Looks like one of us will live the dream for a while. Good luck telling Mikasa."

"You're not going to stay?"

"I don't need to stay to know that she's going to beat the crap out of you."

"Real supportive Armin."

The door closed. Leaving me to wait for Mikasa. After waiting for about an hour, I decided to finish packing and getting ready to go. After 10 minutes of packing I faintly hear the door open.

"You're going somewhere?"

I shrugged my bag over my shoulder and nodded my head. "Yeah Recon Corps wants me to come with them. I'll be gone for a few weeks"

I was expecting Mikasa to punch me in the face for leaving. She pulled down the red scarf I gave her years ago and hugged me.

"I swear if you don't come back I will come after you and kick your ass." Even though I know she was just worried. I still felt a bit of fear.

"I'm going to come back. Don't worry." With that I left to go to the debriefing with the Recon Corp. once I reach the meeting point, the Corporal went over the instructions and set everyone off to go get their horses ready. It was 20 minutes before me and a group of 19 set off to go look for supplies.

[Time skip 3 days later]

#Hanji pov#

_I wonder what kind of titans we will see today. Maybe I can bring one back to headquarters." _My mind was wandering about all the beautiful creatures we might find. Maybe I'll be able to capture one for observations.

"What are you thinking about, this time?" I stared at Corporal.

"Just about all the amazing creatures we'll see."

#sniff# "Something interesting is going to happen. I can smell it." Mike showed up on my left sniffing the air. Before I could ask what he meant, but I heard the alluring voice of my beloved creatures.

"Oh where is that coming from?" I sped ahead of the group and stopped to see a fallen titan. It was... dead? Soon the rest of the group showed up and started to whisper to one another.

"Who took down this titan?"

"Are we even sure it's dead?"

"Where are the cut marks?"

Ignoring everyone I got off my horse and walked over to the fallen titan. "Hanji-san! What are you doing? It could still be alive."

"There is something on its neck." Once I got close enough to see what was stuck in the Titan's neck, I saw it was a knife. As I was about to climb the titans neck to get the knife the titan moved.

"Hanji move now!" Corporal and the rest of the recon group grabbed their weapons, Eren prepared to transform.

"Oi! Oi! That's my little sisters kill fuck off and find your own titan."

*Normal pov*

A girl that looks about Erens age showed up with her dark brown hair pulled back in a light bun, her clothes were just like those of anyone from inside the walls except for the large blades strapped to her sides. Beside her was a little girl, who looked about 8, with short black hair holding some type of dart shooter, her sister had one to.

"What are you doing so far away from the city?" Petra walked to the pair, but was stopped when the older sister pulled out one of her swords.

"Me, my family and many others were set out of the setting because of the shortage of food after the first wall fell." The girl's eyes hardened noticing that they were Recon Corp, "Why the hell is Recon Corp doing all the way out here?"

Eren walked up to the front of the group. "E...Evelyn is that you?" The older sister put away her sword and her eyes softened. "Eren! The hell you doing here. How are Armin and Mikasa? They weren't you know…eaten?"

"They're fine. Is this Nola, you're so much bigger than I remember. Do you remember me?" Eren kneeled down to the 8 year old, who unexpectedly hugged Eren. "Of course I remember Eren-nee, are you as reckless as I remember?"

Eren glared at Evelyn who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Shut up Evey!"

"Um Eren you know these two?" Petra stepped closer to the trio, keeping a distance so she doesn't get killed by Evelyn.

"Yeah, we used to be nei..."

#ROAR# The once fallen Titan began to move with great difficulty.

"Nola you didn't add enough force behind the dart. Do you need to get closer?" Evelyn lightly scolded her sister.

"Yeah I guess so I got it though." Nola aimed her dart shooter directly at the inside of the Titans mouth and blew into her dart shooter hard. A small vial shaped dart wedged itself to the back of the Titan's mouth, causing the titan to fall for the last time.

"That's better. So is there anything else before me and my sister head home?" Evelyn patted the head of her sister absently looking at the group of strangers-minus Eren-

"You said there are others? How have you been holding your own against the Titans?" Chief Irvin looked quizzically at the girls.

"Eren… I don't do well with authority in the first place so please tell this man to not look at us like that before things get really ugly." Evelyn glared harshly at Chief Irvin.

#Eren#

_Cant she get along with anyone. Or does everything have to be difficult. _"Eh… Chief Irvin, Evelyn isn't very fond of any authority. For personal reasons. So umm let me talk to her please." Even though I was sure he didn't understand what I meant I was glad that he agreed. "Evey how have you avoided the Titans?"

Evelyn looked at me for a moment before saying anything. "Since they don't really do much at night it's easier to hide out homes in the woods. We made a system everyone agreed to. Its more complex than that I suppose. Anyway me and Nola should go home before it gets dark."

"We should set up camp somewhere." Corporal Rivialle monotony said.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Nola "Yes Lala what is it?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Do you all need a place to stay? We have a couple of spaces I think, I'll ask Evelyn for you."

I ruffled her hair. "That's nice of you, but we both know she won't agree."

"Nola, come on we need to head back now."

"Follow my lead… Evelyn should we let them stay with us in the village?" Nola ran up to Evelyn and hung on her arm like she always did when she wanted something.

"They are here to get things for the people in the walls. Not to spend time with us."

"Oh come on Evey. You scared that we have better protection and living than you." I smirked when I saw the flash of anger in Evelyn's eyes.

"Che I have no time babysitting you Eren."

"Who the hell said anything about babysitting me! I can handle myself!"

"With your bad temper and recklessness I find that hard to believe." I put her in a headlock for a good 20 seconds, then she threw me over her shoulder. It reminded me of how we use to tease and fight with each other.

"Gah that hurts. Tell you what, let's make a bet. If I can't keep my temper in check will we stay with you. I confess. But if I can you do. Deal?"

There it was that competitive flash in her eyes. She was in. "Fine."

place skip, Village

#Evelyn pov#

_Eren is so annoying. He knows how much I love a good bet. He won't make it though, he's gonna lose this bet. _I lead my sister and the group of Recon Corp members to the unused houses. Once we were there I told them where to we keep the houses.

"Oi! you can stay in the first 5 houses if thats what's needed. Although if you need more space let me know and I'll announce to make space."

"Evey, you sure are taking us in kindly. Considering I know you don't want us here." I decided that was the perfect opportunity to punch Eren into the ground.

"Tojikomeru! I don't have to do this. Anyway aren't you on some kind of mission?"

"Actually we are getting supplies for the city. But... since we ran into you, we decided to find out how you been living with titans." Eren was nursing the swelling bump on my head, and I instantly felt a little guilty. Until he opened his mouth again "I think you scare them away with your attitude" I started to strangle Eren, shaking him vigorously.

"What's in those darts you put in that Titans neck?" The strange red headed woman practically jump in front of me. Making me drop Eren. This woman is invading my space and irritating me right now.

"Its a poison. We found some plants in the area that have some interesting effects on the titans. You have to ask Doctor Maddox to know more about it." I left the group of strangers, and Eren, to go check up on the rest of the village.

#Eren pov#

I watch Evelyn go towards the other side of the village when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

#sniff# "Isn't Mikasa going to get a little upset that you're flirting with that girl. How do you know her anyway." I felt embarrassed by the accusation.

"Evey was my next door neighbor when we were kids. That was until her parents got into this huge fight and moved to another section of the wall. We haven't seen her since. let alone know that her family left when the wall had been destroyed. Although thats hard to believe with the fact her father is in the military. And I'm not interested in her or Mikasa!"

"Calm down, let's get settled in and tomorrow half the troop is going to finish the mission and the others are going to observe the village." Corporal Revaille shouted.

_He wants to observe the village? Why? _"why does he want us observing?"

"Well I think its because it hard to believe that there are people surviving out here with Titans. Aren't you curious about how your friend been?" Petra had made a good point.

"Yeah that makes sense."

"TIME FOR DINNER!"

I walked over to Evey, who is talking to someone that looks oddly familiar. "Egan?"

"Eren its been awhile. Good to see you aren't dead yet." I pulled my arm back to punch Egan in the face, but was put in a headlock.

"You and your sister's sick sense of humor will be the death of me! Will you let me go you ass."

"Really I always thought Mikasa would be the death of you, considering how easy it is to kick your ass."

#Normal pov#

The two siblings laughed at Eren. " Alright Eren you and the others meet up at the village center to get the food." Evelyn patted Eren hard on the back.

"Nola can you go past the word that Recon Corps from the wall are staying for a bit. Okay?" Nola nodded her head and headed off to go pass the word.

"Why do you have a bump on your head?" Egan started to poke Eren on the head. Making Eren ground his teeth in irritation.

"Because of your psycho sister!" Eren pounced towards Evelyn only to get kicked in the stomach.

The siblings continued to mess with Eren until a strangely young man with grey hair showed up.

"Doctor Maddox , this is Eren. He is in the Recon Corp now. Eren this is Doctor Maddox"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"_**Doctor Maddox, this is Eren. He is in the Recon Corp now. Eren this is Doctor Maddox" **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Begins Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice to meet you, Doctor." Eren felt a chill run down his spine when meeting the doctor.

"Nice to meet you as well Eren." The Doctor offered a smile that gave both Evelyn and Eren the chills.

Eren leaned towards Evey and whispered "Is he always this weird?" Evelyn nodded in response.

"Doctor Maddox, me and Eren are going to get some food and catch up. Good night." Evelyn quickly grabs Eren and dragged him a way before things got strange.

"Whoa slow down," Eren tried to stop but failed miserably.

"Well if you want to be asked a million and ten strange questions you can go talk to doc." Evelyn let go of him and dashed off to get some food. "Hurry up food goes quick around here."

Eren quickly followed her to the food. After getting some food they went to go sit with Egan, who was laughing with Petra. "Oi Egan what I tell ya about flirting with visitors." Eren snickered and Egan snarled in response. Petra smiled uncomfortably. Then Hanji appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on here? Eren we're going to conduct some experiment in the morning." Hanji disappeared once again.

"Experiments?" Egan and Evelyn looked at him, practically daring him to lie.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Ill explained later." The two settled down but looked unsatisfied with the answer.

The rest of the night was filled laughs and play fighting [mainly Eren and Egan]

Time skip, morning

Eren went with Hanji and the rest Recon corp to test his titan ability. "Okay Eren time to start the experiments." (I'm really not good at making experiments so fill in the blank).

Back at the village

"Oi where are the Recon Corp?" Egan looked around and didn't spot Eren or any of the people he came with. Egan saw Evelyn about to go get fire wood and fruit with some of the other villagers. "Evey have you see Eren?"

"No I was getting people to help collect food and wood, why?" Evelyn told the others to go ahead without her.

"Didn't Hanji say that they were doing experiments on him today." Evelyn nodded her head.

"Well they should be back soon so let's not worry too much. I mean they are Recon corp, they can handle themselves." Evelyn seemed to be to be convincing herself more than her brother.

"Yeah your right. I'm going to go get Nola." Egan walked off to go get Nola and the other little kids.

**Sorry it's short. But the next one will be longer. Promise**

**Leave comments thanks **


End file.
